


Baby, I bought a dragon

by tetsuskitten



Series: Welcome home [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bickering, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Yahaba and Kyoutani are modern day witches. Yahaba deals with plants and Kyou with animals. One day, Kuroo (that bastard), sells Kyoutani a tiny freakin' dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget-Me-Nots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104767) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



> Prompt: “You know, I don’t think that lizards are supposed to breathe fire. You might have just bought a tiny dragon from a pet store.” AU

“You know, I don’t think that lizards are supposed to breathe fire. You might have just bought a tiny dragon from the pet store.”

Yahaba couldn’t even be surprised anymore at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness. Even more so because he was betting it was all Kuroo's fault. He was even more troublesome since he started dating Bokuto, the two causing mayhem everywhere for their own amusement.

“Can I still keep him?”

The little dragon crawled up Kyoutani’s sweater sleeve, holding on to it with its tiny claws and moving to sit on Kyou’s left shoulder.

“If he hurts any of my plants, I’ll eat him for dinner.”

Yahaba loved animals and he could admit easily enough that the tiny dragon was cute. Now, the only thing not to mess with were his plants. Not only were they living beings that communicated with him, it would hurt him deeply if something actually happened to them. Kyou knew that much, seeing as he was the same with his animals. But a goddamn dragon? This one, Shigeru could confirm, was not one of the things he thought would ever happen to him.

“He’s our tiny child.” Kyou said proudly as he rubbed the little guy’s head.

“I already have tiny children.” Yahaba sent back. “And a rather big one.”

“I’m right here, you know.”

“I do.”

 

Since moving in together, the dynamics between them had changed slightly but the fundamental basis of their friendship was there. And the incessant bickering, _that_ was forever.

After realizing the potential they had together, they were rarely seen apart. Even though this was true, they had perfect consciousness of each other’s space and they felt content just being alone together, doing whatever they had to do without disturbing the balance created.

Some things couldn’t be helped, however, because if Shigeru cooed at his plants, Kentarou was sure to snicker and call him a “crazy plant lover”. And when Kentarou showed up with yet _another_ animal to shelter, Shigeru had to keep his cool.

He only allowed it because he knew the power Kyoutani had over their little pets, they wouldn’t disobey him or do any harm. If it was otherwise, a pet dragon was _undoubtedly_ out of the question. But their garden was big enough to let their four dogs run around, the house sheltered three fluffy cats (Kyoutani would never let a stray alone in the streets, thus the reason for their little makeshift shelter) and now, because apparently Kuroo, the owner of the pet shop, liked to play with Yahaba’s heart strings, and had actually sold his boyfriend a live breathing dragon, they had this little guy.

“What are you calling him then?” Shigeru asked, the task of naming the pets always the most fun.

“Smaug, what else?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Don’t be like that. Look at him. He’s fire. He’s death.” Little Smaug coughed then and let out a little ball of fire in its wake. Kyou’s eyes sparkled. “He is adorable as all fucking hell!”

“You’re such a nerd.”

Shigeru scoffed even though a smile was pulling at his lips upon seeing Kyoutani this excited.

“As if.” Kyoutani looked at him, obviously throwing in his face his entire collection of the Harry Potter book series, film series and consequent merchandise.

“Oh, fuck you.” Yahaba said in retaliation. “If Kenma helped me put an incantation on my broom, I could actually fly.” He then murmured quietly to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Kyoutani would probably kill him for it though, after he smashed into a window, or a wall, or the ground. The options were endless.

“Here, you hold him for a while.”

Kyou said, moving Smaug from his left shoulder to Shigeru’s out-stretched hand. When the tiny dragon was sat safely on Shigeru’s palm, he looked up at him with curious black eyes. Shigeru then reached his other hand up to the tiny reptile so he could sniff it, knowing it was safe to trust the big human witch in front of him. When he was done, he butted his head against Shigeru’s hand, wanting to get petted. Shigeru happily did and took him into the kitchen to introduce him to his plants. The dragon sniffed them and seemed okay with it, the plants thought the skin was a big scaly for their liking, but didn’t complain too much other than that.

Yahaba turned around with Smaug perched on top of his fingers to find Kyoutani standing at the entrance.

“How about I make you some ikura don for dinner?” Ikura don, salmon with rice, was Shigeru’s favorite dish.

“Why? You already got what you wanted.”

“Yeah, but you’re happy too. I want to make you even happier.”

Shigeru fake scratched his nose to cover _at least_ a bit of his blush.

“You’re so lame.” Shigeru tried to salvage his salty persona but when Kyou was being sweet, that all went to hell.

“Yeah” Kyoutani walked up to Shigeru to place a lingering kiss on his soft lips, a hand securing the taller one’s jaw.

Once they broke the kiss, Kyou smiled and grabbed little Smaug to once again perch him on his shoulder.

“C’mon little guy, I’m gonna teach you how to cook! And _hey_ , how about you light the fire?!”

Yahaba was almost entirely sure that last line was only said to set him off but he, as was his job, screamed _there is no fucking way, Kentarou!_ as loud as he could, his plants complaining about his loudness. He gave them an icy look and stalked after his boyfriend who was nearing the stove with a pan full of water, to boil and cook the rice in. He took the tiny dragon from Kyou’s shoulder and held him in his arms protectively.

“He’s my child too and I will not let you abuse his powers!”

Yahaba stomped his foot for dramatic effect and Kyou just laughed as he grabbed the matches to light up the stove burner. As he put it on minimum, he went back to Yahaba’s side. He grabbed him by the hand and took him to the bedroom, stopping on the way in the living room to put Smaug in his cage just so he wouldn’t wonder off and hurt himself without their supervision.

“We have twenty minutes before the water starts boiling.” Kyou smirked.

"As our sex life really come to _that_?" Yahaba shook his head in mock disappointment.

Kyoutani flicked him on the cheek, the other dropping the play and smiling again, and pulled him down into bed. As they fell onto it, a loud screeching sound came from beneath them and two scared cats fled from the room.

They were both still looking at the door and when they looked back at each other they laughed together.

“Not the first time that’s happened.” They said at the same time.

Yahaba groaned, defeated and completely stripped of his salty personality, letting his head fall on Kyoutani’s chest.

“We really _are_ lame.”


End file.
